


Miracles Do Exist

by Ghostin8220



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Multi, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostin8220/pseuds/Ghostin8220
Summary: If Tom Riddle was never born under a love potion, then James and Lily Potter would have never died and Sirius would never be sent to Azkaban; Remus Lupin wouldn't have lost his family and Peter would have never have thought to betray his friends. Instead, they lived and grew to found their own families but as their children reach their fifth year in Hogwarts, trouble begins sturring in their oh so peaceful world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna give this a go tbh not really sure what's gonna happen. This'll mostly be from Iris's point of view but i'll probably go to Harry's too because lmao Drarry

Tom Marvolo Riddle was born into an extremely loving family; his father, Tom Riddle Sr., was a snobbish man who didn't tolerate oddities but once he met his wife Merope, those ideologies were thrown out the window and the two grew madly in love. Tom Riddle Jr. took more after his mother, seeming to show strong magical abilities at the ripe age of two. Once he was at Hogwarts, he was immediately sorted into Slytherin. As he got older, he started to understand and sympathize with the Muggle-born children and became intrigued by why most were never sorted into Slytherin. He spent his final years studying into that particular subject. Once he graduated from Hogwarts, he married a beautiful muggle woman from his hometown but never bore any children as his wife was infertile. He studied around the world a bit before being offered the position of Professor Defence Against the Dark Arts were he has been for many years. 

James and Lily Potter married almost immediately after graduating at Hogwarts and barely a year later little Harry James Potter was born. He was the light of the young couples life and decided they would wait a while before having another but Iris Jane Potter was an unexpected miracle. The siblings looked practically identical as they both bore James's unruly black hair and Lily's dazzling green eyes. James became an auror right after his wedding, enjoying the dangerous and wild aspects of his new career while Lily had many struggles with her career choices, during Hogwarts, Potion's was the obvious answers but she dwelled too long on the decision before ultimately deciding that The Department of International Magical Cooperation was the better choice. A little over three years after the birth of their daughter, the Potter's were expecting twin boys, Oscar Fleamont and Leo Henry Potter. As the years grew on, Harry was sorted into Gryffindor while his sister was sorted into Slytherin. James was promoted to Head Auror while Lily has been noted to be the next candidate for Minister of Magic but that's all speculation. 

Sirius Black was just as you'd suspect him, wild and rambunctious. He spent the two years or so after Hogwarts partying and drinking up a storm. His partying left him in an unexpected situation, fatherhood. One of his wild one-night stands seemed to have gone too wild and the dark-skinned beauty was left pregnant and Sirius was more than happy to accept his child into his life but his former lover refused, stating that she had dated Black back at Hogwarts and didn't want her child to grow up with his sort. This left this once wild specimen, a changed and deeply depressed man. He went through the Auror training as his best friends begged and slowly started to adapt to the predicament. A year after becoming an Auror and accepting he'd never meet his child, Delanie Newman was found dead inside her home, leaving her six-month-old son, Adrian Newman, orphaned. The young woman couldn't bare deal with the stress of her life as a single mother and took her life. She left a note telling the world of Adrian Newman's lineage and her sinful decision to keep her son away from his father. The boy was placed into his father's care and named Adrian Regulus Black. The two became inseparable and formed a deep bond. Sirius was and is proud of his son beyond belief. The boy looked almost exactly like his father except his skin was darker than his father's and he kept his way hair rather short. He was sorted in Gryffindor as soon as the hat hit his head, making his father prouder than most thought possible. Though in the recent year, the younger Black had kept his distance from his father as he would be getting married in upcoming months. Adrian holds a tiny bit of resentment toward his old man for it. 

Remus Lupin was shocked that his life had become as fortunate as it did. He thought that he would spend his life in poverty, fighting and clawing his way to meet ends meet but rather it turned to rather ordinary. James and Sirius had spoken to many officials at the Ministry and were able to convince some higher-ups that Remus would be the perfect match to work in The Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Through his job, he was able to start an organization dedicated to helping Werewolves out of poverty and living a comfortable life. A year before graduating Hogwarts, Remus started seeing a beautiful Ravenclaw named Katie Greenburg and were soon married and welcoming son Alexander Remus Lupin. Alexander unfortunate enough to inherit his father's lycanthropy. Remus was distraught and vowed to never have another kid, scared his legacy would be passed onto them too. Soon after Alexander's third birthday, his transformation during the full moon left him with a nasty scar from his right eye leading down to his neck. He spent two weeks in St. Mungos because of how deep the injury was, he likes to brag that he's lucky he can see out of his right eye but it always makes his father rather upset. Soon after this incident, Remus's wife ends up pregnant again and he begs her to terminate the pregnancy, scared that they too would inherit his monstrous gene. Katie convinces her husband that the baby would be alright and he soon accepts her choice. Blaire Hope Lupin was one of the best things that have ever happened to him and Remus decides it worth the chances. She does not inherit the trait but Remus still does not wish to take another chance.

Peter Pettigrew was not strong nor smart. He was lackluster and struggled to find a place to fit in. He knew he wasn't smart enough to get an interesting job at the Ministry nor did he want a boring muggle job. James and the gang offer to help him get him extra studying so he can get a better job at the Ministry but he refuses, tired of his friends always having to save his arse. He gets a job at Hogshead and meets Olivia Pickett, a beautifully curvy woman with long blonde hair. He falls hopelessly in love with her and is shocked when she asks him on a date first! As he starts dating Olivia, he realizes that he wants to start up his tavern but doesn't have the money for it. He starts to work religiously for it and almost has it all saved up when Olivia winds up pregnant. The two rush to get married before she starts showing her pregnancy and their child is born to please her crazy pureblood parents. Peter becomes distraught, having spent most of his money for an apartment, a wedding, and baby supplies. He starts to give up his dreams and starts looking at office jobs. His daughter Piper Minerva Pettigrew is born shortly after, just barely managing to land into the same year as Iris, Adrian, and Alexander. James and Sirius pool some of their saving together and surprise their lofty friend that Christmas with a lease to a beautiful new tavern. Peter didn't want his friends to have to help him again but his newly wedded wife reminds him that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.  He gladly accepts and opens his new tavern ' The Flying Dutchman' after one of his favorite pirate lore. A couple of years after he's settled down at his new tavern, his wife welcomes a son Philip Michael Pettigrew and then four years ago his wife welcomed another daughter Penelope Marigold Pettigrew. 

 Iris Potter- Black curly hair and green eyes, currently about to begin her fifth year at Hogwarts. She's very sarcastic and very Slytherin-ESC. She's currently a Slytherin Chaser and co-captain alongside Draco Malfoy. She's best friends with Alexander, Adrian, and Piper and loves them to pieces. She's the second smartest student in her grade just after Alexander Lupin. She's also good friends with Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. 

Adrian Black- Dark black wavy hair that is kept short with grey eyes and currently in his fifth year at Hogwarts sorted into Gryffindor. He is currently a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and has the highest marks in Defence Against the Dark Arts, angering his best friend, Alexander Lupin. He very cocky and loves to pull pranks on the 3rd and 4th year Slytherin and Ravenclaw's. He's hopelessly in love with his best friend Piper Pettigrew. He refuses to acknowledge it though, even though it's obvious to everyone but Piper and dates around. He's also good friends with Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, George and Fred Weasley, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley.

Alexander Lupin- Wavy light brown hair with sky-like blue eyes. He's currently in his fifth year at Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. He's also top Wizard in his grade having the highest marks in everything but DADA. He's not as quite mischievous and devilish as his other friends but is very much the brains in all the operations. He's also a Ravenclaw Prefect and some are eyeing him as Head Boy when it comes time. His lycanthropy isn't necessarily a secret but he doesn't go about shouting at every new person he meets. Most figure it rather quickly as he disappears around the time the full moon comes out also the large scar on his face is a dead giveaway. He is good friends with Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger. 

Piper Pettigrew- Curly light brown hair but more leaning towards blonde with light brown eyes and freckles across her nose, she very curvy but not necessarily fat. She is currently in her fifth year at Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff. She very kind and soft-spoken and tries to see the best in people. She is the keeper for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and is the captain as well. She's the Hufflepuff Prefect and keeps very decent grades. She once was able to make Professor Snape smile but that is just a rumor. She's good friends with Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, and Harry Potter. 


	2. Chapter 2

The platform was unusually quiet, the area was filled with despair. The news broke earlier that morning, another Muggle-born had been found dead- hanging near the Ministry, a clear message to meet their demands but Iris's father reassured her and brothers that they would be fine at Hogwarts under Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Iris cast a glance toward her family- her mother was lecturing her younger brothers; reminding them that were mind their Professors and stay out of trouble while her older brother, Harry, was chatting aimlessly with Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny. The grim look on their faces spoke volumes to the Slytherin. She had always held her Gryffindor on a high pedestal; he was always brave in the signs of danger- fearless even. But Iris couldn't help to feel slightly scared as her brother seemed to feel just as helpless as herself and everyone around her.    

"Why the sour look?" Iris jumped as warm voice spoke behind her, Adrian Black stood behind her and she begrudgingly noticed he grown a couple of inches over the summer, now towering over her 5'5 self- he was now the same height as their friend Alexander. 

"Salazar, you scared me." Adrian's grey eyes flicked with amusement before murmuring an apology. Iris noted that his usual pointy chin had softened a bit and jawline became even more defined. He looked far older and maturer than he had when she last saw him. 

Adrian had changed over the summer, which was normal with him. Every couple of years, his grandparents would invite him and his father to their holiday manor in France and the boy usually came back with a wardrobe of overly expensive robes. Today he wore regal blue robes that struggled to contain his wide shoulders, the sleek fabric made seem more like the pureblood he was. 

"Did your grandmother force this upon you?" Iris picks at his robe, "Kinda prudish, reminds me of Malfoy." A chuckle escapes the boy as he nudges her lightly.

"Sod off, Potter," the two laugh for a moment before he quietly asked, "Do I actually look like sodding Malfoy?"

Iris can't help but break out into a burst of helpless laughter as her best friend gaps at her, huffing out a little laugh of his own. The young Potter has always had a deeper bond with Adrian than her other friends, don't get her wrong- she loves Alexander and Piper just as much but Adrian is someone she could trust wholeheartedly to never look down on her or pity her. The two had gotten along as soon as they had met as blabbering toddlers and only grown as the years progressed. With Adrian was raised as an only child with a single working father, he spent many nights at the Potter Manor growing up and shared many favorable memories. In recent years, her father and godfather had hinted at a marriage between the two but Iris knew that would never work nor happen. Adrian was seen as family and it felt as wrong as her marrying her sufferable muggle cousin Dudley. 

"Do I need to even ask what you've done now, Iris?" The familiarly deep voice of Alexander Lupin wrapped around her as she composed herself. She found his brilliant blue eyes staring at herself and the moody boy with underlying amusement. His usually neat hair was messy, almost reminding her of her brothers' hair in the morning. Alexander looked worn beyond belief; the dark bags under his eyes looked almost permanent.  Alexander has always been a proud boy, always standing perfectly straight, looking as pristine as possible. If he were raised differently- he could have turned out as ostentatious as Malfoy. But as stood before her currently, he looked nothing like he should. He was slouched miserably, becoming shorter than Adrian. He looked ill and Iris was suddenly reminded that yesterday had been the full moon. He shouldn't even be out of bed much less riding the Hogwarts Express. 

Adrian exchanged a knowing glance with her before shrugging, "What  _hasn't_ she done?" The brown-haired boy let a soft laugh, heavily leaning on his luggage cart for support. Iris and Adrian exchange another concerning glance before-

"Alex, are you sure you're alright?" Iris reached out to help sturdy the boy as he stumbled again, the boy mumbled a 'thanks' before shakily running a hand through his hair. 

"'m alright," Alexander smiled softly, "Da's doing pretty well for the day after the full moon and I wanna show that I can too. I'll be fine but don't expect much dialogue from me on the train." Iris smiles and lends her body for the poor boy to lean on. He graciously accepts and mutters another 'thanks'

Adrian glanced at the clock hanging elegantly over the platform, "Where's Piper? The train leaves soon." 

Iris shrugged, "You know the Pettigrews if they can be late, they will." 

"But they're never this late..." Iris watched as his eyebrows furrowed heavily, scanning the usual entrance with a hawks eye. Everyone was betting on the two gettings together but Adrian refuses to admit it to the ultimate disdain of friends and family. 

"Is he doing it again?" Alexander whispered into her ear, trying not to attract the attention of the Black heir. Iris laughed softly and nodded causing the taller boy to let out his little laugh. 

After a minute, Lily Potter was ushering her children on the to the train, sternly reminding them that they still needed to find places to sit, "I'm sure Piper with show up soon, Adrian. Olivia would never allow her children to be late." The dark-skinned wizard opened his mouth to argue but the older woman shot him a stern motherly look, scaring the young teenager into climbing onto the train with lightning speed. 

"You'll have to teach me that trick, Lily."

"I'm afraid father's don't get the same effect, Sirius."

A loud crash echoed throughout the nearly empty platform, the Pettigrew's came barreling through the barrier at top speed. 

"I'm glad you finally decided to christen us with your presence, Wormtail," James chuckled at the bigger man as he ran across the platform with a tiny child on his shoulders. Peter came to an abrupt stop next to the train's entrance, leaning against the metal to catch his breath. 

"Sorry... had to... supervise... a delivery..."  Sirius laughed loudly, clasping his hand onto his old friend's back. 

"C' mon, let's get those trunks on board." 

 The adult's rounded the trunks up into the train, chattering, and bickering as they worked. 

"Psh,  Adrian." Iris nudged the boy the best she could do with the sleepy werewolf leaning on her, "Help Piper on the train."

For once, Adrian actually decided to listen and helped the blonde on the train- blushing profusely as he did. With all four of the friends finally on the train, the journey to Hogwarts had begun.

~

"Godric, I didn't think we'd get a cabin to ourselves!"  

Adrian plopped himself onto the cushioned bench, groaning in relief as his back hit the soft material. Iris rolled her eyes before gently helping the sleepy werewolf sit next to the rambunctious Gryffindor- careful to not injure the Ravenclaw. Alexander was barely keeping his eyes open, muttering something as he slowly fell over into Adrian's lap. 

"Awe Adre, I didn't know Alex was your next girlfriend," Iris cooed softly as the dark-haired boy hissed back at her. Piper smiled widely and awed with the Slytherin. 

"I'm just being a good friend." He retorted 

Iris snorted and fell back into the seat next to Piper, smiling to herself as she watched Adrian awkwardly pat the werewolf's head- trying to lull him into sleep. She shot a glance out the train window watching as the scenery flashed by in a blur. It was her fifth year and everything would be changing- a new resistance had risen to rid the world of Muggle-borns and everyone they sought to be impure. The recent deaths of Muggle-borns had caused her father a massive amount of stress and her mother - with her campaign for Minister - had been losing her mind to keep the peace with the people and the Muggle Prime Minister. Her summer was spent watching her parents stress out behind belief and living in a safe house out of fear of retaliation. 

"Dad had these scary people in the tavern recently," Piper broke the deafening silence, "he had to kick them out but-but they talked about what they were going to do t-to this muggle they saw on the street. I don't even know if the Auror's got them but how they freaking talked about it." She took a shuttering breath and Iris put a calming hand on her shoulder, "I- I think dark times are coming." 

The cabinet went quiet again and Piper tried to smile and brighten the mood but, but it didn't work. 

"I think I'm going to go see Phil and see how's he's getting on."

The sound of the cabin door shutting struck a cord within the Gryffindor, "If they hurt her I-I don't think I'll be able to hold anything back," he snarled, "they'll fucking  _fear_ me, they'll they'll-." 

A sharp sound of laughter interrupted the agitated Gryffindor, "Don't act like you're tough shit, Black." Alex was still half-asleep but still conscious from his place on Adrian's lap, "They're terrifying and you should fear them, they wouldn't hesitate to murder you for your blood-traitor father." 

The Black heir grumbled before noticeably calming down, "How long have you been awake?"

The Werewolf shrugged and slowly lifted himself from his lap, "Since Piper slammed the door, I guess," he rubbed his head softly, "and then Black decided to hold his monologue and it just sealed the deal for me. I don't think I'll be getting much sleep also Adrian's lap isn't comfortable at all."

Adrian snorted, "I warn my future girlfriends just for you, Wolfy." 

Alex gave a cheeky smile, "Glad I could help your future endeavors, mate."

Iris watched with a fond smile as they bickered friendly back and forth; she was happy that the previous conversation had been dropped but it remained a huge threat and she knew it wouldn't go away sweetly as her parents wanted. 

~

Soon they were arriving at Hogwarts; Piper showed shortly before Adrian and Alexander started play fighting, feeling a lot better than when she left earlier. They quickly changed into their school robes before departing from the train. They rode the carriage up to the castle, chatting aimlessly about the upcoming year. Alex was feeling way better than he did that morning and was talking in great detail about his plans to ace their O.W.L's. Adrian defiantly boasted that he'd pass without even lifting a single book earned a painful smack to the back of his head from Alex and a stern lecture from Piper. Iris just laughed at him before Alex and Piper turned and assaulted her as well making the bashful Gryffindor cackle. 

Upon arriving at the castle, Alexander and Piper went off to fulfill their prefect duties while Iris and Adrian made their way to the Great Hall. They gave their goodbyes before attentively making their way to their respected houses. Adrian lumped himself, in-between Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom- who was shamelessly flirting with Ginny Weasley, causing Ron to lose his mind. 

Iris sat neatly between Millicent Bulstrode and Astoria Greengrass, across from her was Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini.

"Pleased to see you didn't accidentally disappear during your visit to Germany, Malfoy." Iris mused to the platinum blonde who sneered at her in return.

"I wish I could return the pleasantries,  _Potter."_ Iris ignored the crudeness and promptly turned toward Blaise. 

"How's your grandmother doing, Blaise? I heard she took a spill at the annual Wizarding Ball in Italy this past May." 

"Why do you call  _him_ by his first name?!" Iris held back a snicker as the Seeker protested wildly

Blaise absolutely beamed, "I'm afraid she didn't recover as we prayed she would. Blessed her poor old soul." Blaise's grandmother was one of the foulest witches she had ever met and hated her grandson. 

Iris opened her mouth to reply but the Great Hall's door opened and the first year's streamed in one by one. She watched with curiosity as they stopped before the Sorting Hat and she noticed that they all seemed to be shaking with anticipation or maybe fear. 

" _Florence Adams."_

A tiny little boy with brown hair dashed forward, almost tripping on Professor McGonagall's robes. He climbed the stool and sat up straight with pride blaring in his eyes. 

" **Gryffindor!"**

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and the young lad rushed to greet his fellow house members.   

" _Vincent Bulstrode"_

Iris saw Millicent raise her head high as her brother strode toward the stool, he walked with dignified grace and she noticed that he looked polar opposite to his sister with his short lean body. 

The sorting hat barely touched his head before-

" **Slytherin!"**

Iris stood up and clapped with her fellow housemates before sitting down. The ceremony carried on she grew rather bored of watching the nervous first years, she was more nervous for her twin brothers, whose names were coming up. Would one of them join her house?

_"Robert Longbottom."_

Iris smiled fondly as the boy shyly approached the hat, fear spreading across his face as it was placed upon his tiny head. Robert was nothing like his older, confident brother. They looked exactly alike but it seemed their personalities were on two different sides of the spectrum. 

" **Hufflepuff!"**

Iris cheered for the poor boy as his face dropped slightly but Neville had beaten her to it; the Gryffindor was cheering loudly as his brother sat down at the Hufflepuff table and was the last one to stop his cheering. 

_"Wilma Milton"_

A very short girl with bright ginger hair timidly set herself upon the stool.

" **Ravenclaw!"**

A bright smile broke onto the girl's face and Iris noticed the cute little dimples she had.

" _Blaire Lupin!"_

Blaire looked exactly like her mother with her dazzling blue eyes and shiny blonde hair, she took long elegant steps toward the stool and held her head high as she reached the stool. The hat was placed neatly on her head and nothing happened. A few minutes passed and a whisper fell upon the students. Iris shot a worry glance toward the Ravenclaw prefect and watched his worry face tighten. Five minutes had passed and she was officially a hat-stall. The whispers grew louder before.

" **Slytherin!"**

The pride girl had a dazed look on her face as she made her over toward the Slytherin table. Iris made room for her as Blaire hesitantly sat next to her. She looked frightened and Iris gave her a warm smile which seemed to ease the eleven-year-old. Malfoy opened his mouth to comment but was stunned into silence at the smoldering glare she gave the boy.  

_"Phillip Pettigrew."_

The chubby boy nervously sat down on the stool and waited for the hat to be placed on his curly golden hair. 

" **Gryffindor!"**

The young boy let out a shocked gasp, making the hall laugh a bit before he dashed to the Gryffindor table. 

_"Leo Potter."_

Iris held her breath as her older brother, Harry, let out a loud whistle. The hat was placed on his wavy black hair and the hat almost looked confused. 

" **Ravenclaw!"**

Harry and Iris both let out a wild cheer before their little brother scurried toward the Ravenclaw table and triumphally sat in-between Luna Lovegood and Alex. 

_"Oscar Potter."_

It was hugely noticeable that the Potter twins weren't solidly identical. They held the same face but their hair was completely different; while Leo had wavy black hair, Oscar had curly auburn hair. He looked so much like a Weasley that it was a running joke between both families. 

The hat barely reached his head before-

" **Gryffindor!"**

Iris watched as Harry jumped to his feet and cheered loudly and she couldn't help herself and she followed his lead. The entire Slytherin table sent her dirty looks but she didn't care, these were her brothers. 

The rest of the first year's were sorted and it was finally time to begin the feast. Iris fifth year had just begun and it was supposed to be a great year with great friends but something didn't seem right because honestly nothing ever goes right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify that this story mainly features my own characters with the additions of the characters we've all grown to love. This story also is VERY different from the original seeing it's about if everything had gone been twisted. I will have a main villain but there's no prophecy or chosen one. Another thing, these characters are mine and have been with me for a while and I love them dearly. I don't attend to write this for it be a usual Harry Potter fanfiction. I will have Drarry but it honestly isn't my main priority. I do hope you guys will stick around and enjoy these characters on mine that I've spent so long with. Please be patient with me ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate Professor Snape. He's a bloody git!"

Iris raised her head to meet the furious glare of Adrian Black as he stormed into their secret hideaway with Alexander following closely behind; the werewolf was struggling not to laugh as the Gryffindor threw his bag against the wall and yelled.

"Well, what happened this time?" Iris tried to put on a serious face but it was hard as the angry teen was aggressively kicking his bag over and over again.

"The sodding ... little fucker ... gave me detention ... FOR FUCKING **SNEEZING**!" The boy gave his bag one last powerful kick before huffing and plopping into one of the transfigured armchairs. Piper, who was starting her Ancient Runes homework, gave Adrian a comforting pat on the back and few inspirational words. The Gryffindor turned red, matching his house color perfectly. Iris couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a howling burst of laughter and Alex joined in too, grasping on the side of her chair as he doubled over. 

"Oi!" Adrian struggled for a moment, torn between launching up and beating the daylights out of his best friends or letting Piper continue her affections toward him. Alex's knees could no longer support him anymore and fell to the ground, landing himself into a heap of laughter. The laughter filled the room, spreading across with this beautiful sense of hope. 

It was Friday and the team had survived their first full week as fifth-year students. While some did better than others (Alex and Piper) it was still a huge achievement. The quad had been known for getting up to no-good during their first week back but they had just been so busy with their teachers piling on so much work for the O.W.L's at the end of the year. In the previous years, they would meet up every other night in their secret hideout ( which they shared sometimes with Harry and his friends) but with Piper and Alex on Prefect duty every other night that they never got around to it till tonight. Iris and Adrian had been spending their time tormenting snobby first years and Malfoy. But tonight Piper and Alex had been lucky to not be selected for patrol and were able to meet up with their mischievous friends and hopefully keep them out of trouble (it never works). 

"Don't worry about those wankers, Adre" Piper smiled brightly, "they're just jealous they don't get the 'Piper Pettigrew Special Encouragement'!" and bless Adrian's poor soul as he desperately struggled to keep his embarrassment under wraps. Iris didn't know if it could get better but oh Salazar did it. 

The blonde reached over and gave him a peck on his rosy cheek. She didn't think he could get any redder as the Hufflepuff gave him a thumbs up before happily strolling back over to her little makeshift desk and continuing her Ancient Runes research. Adrian finally seemed to snap out of his daze and strode across the room in powerful strides and whomped the pair of laughing teens on the back of their head's shooting daggers down at them as they hiss in pain. 

The group calms down and start on their assignments; Piper continues with her Ancient runes, Alexander writing his essay for transfiguration while Iris helps Adrian with her potion's assignment. The room was oddly quiet (except for the "Salzar Adrian! are you trying to ruin it before you even started" and "Merlin's beard, you're a hopeless Gryffindor") and it was comforting for the most part. The sound of quill's scratching parchment was better than the constant paralyzing silence that the safe-house the Potter's stayed in. It helped Iris forget that the world outside Hogwarts was frightening and very dark. 

"I can't," The Slytherin raised her hands like she was surrendering herself, "you're hopeless, Adrian! I mean who  _doesn't_ know the difference between bloody Fluxweed and Valerian! A bloody third year could tell you, a third-year!" They didn't even get to the actual assignment itself- which was the strengthening potion- but were reviewing some of the previous ingredients used. She thought it would help ease them into the assignment which even she found could be rather difficult. But the idiotic Gryffindor couldn't even distinguish the difference between simple ingredients. 

"Wait wait, I got it!" Adrian Black smiled triumphally, "This is Fluxweed!" Knotgrass. The blithering idiot point at Knotgrass.

"Alex, I think I'm going to kill him if you don't come and intervene; I think Azkaban could be pleasant this time of year." 

The werewolf lifted his head from his transfiguration book and breathed theatrically, "C'mon mate, leave the cruel Slytherin alone and start on your Transfiguration essay. I don't your father would be too happy if you let a Slytherin batter you up." 

Adrian playfully stuck his tongue out toward the Slytherin before leaping away as she darted forward to strangle him and she honestly would have too. 

"Don't tempt me with father disapproval, Wolfy," Black let out a huff as he landed heavily in the seat next to the Ravenclaw, "might get him to get off my back."

Piper sighed from across the room, "Are you still upset with him getting married? Helga, the man deserves to be happy, Black." Usually, the Gryffindor would happily apologize when Piper reprimanded him ( especially when she calls him Black ) but this topic always seemed to rile him up. 

"I don't see why he needs  _her_ to be happy, we've been fine by ourselves for like 14 years. I mean she's seven years younger than him! I think she's only doing for the Black inheritance."  

Iris snorted, "You would get the inheritance if she killed your father. And I thought that make you happy seeing as you've cursed his name for last- what three months?"

"She could kill me and inherit that way plus I love my dad even though he's doing something especially stupid. Sometimes I think he'd pick her over me sometimes- I mean during our trip to France, me and little miss perfect got into - she kept acting like she was my mom and I told her off and Dad had the audacity to side with her because she would become my mother eventually. She will never be my mother." The dark-skinned wizard looked disturbingly upset as he furiously scrubbed at his eyes. 

"Adre-"

"I may have never met my mother but I know she'd be nothing like  _that- "_ A tiny noise escaped his mouth as he broke off his sentence and took a deep breath, "I just wish my dad would try and understand where I'm coming from, I mean he grew with parents that hated him and he knows how it feels to feel like your parents are against you. I wished he'd remember what it _feels_ like because I want my dad back. The man who makes random dad jokes at the worse times or gives great hugs. The dad that gives great advice that sticks with you throughout life, the dad that just fucking listens. I don't want the dad that blatantly ignores their child for some woman who thinks she's more important. I fucking miss him and I just want him to start fucking giving a shit again. " His voice started to increase in volume as he started mindlessly rambling. The corner of his eyes welled up with tears and abruptly, he was bolting out of the room - leaving all of his belongings in the rush. 

Iris was immediately out the door after him, calling his name as she followed swiftly behind. The corridors were dark and empty as she rushed to keep up but she lost sight of him as she rounded the corner leading toward the Gryffindor tower. She knew he wouldn't risk going back to the dorms so that left one last place for him to go. Iris stopped abruptly changed directions. 

~

She found him twenty minutes later, sitting at the top of the astronomy tower. His knees were drawn up toward his chest, his head resting atop of them as he stared out over the school grounds. When Iris neared him, she noticed the tear stains loitering on his perfectly smooth skin. A pang of guilt rushed through her as she softly sat next to him. He didn't react and continued to stare blankly at the darkening sky.  She reached out to gently soothe him but he swiftly dove into her arms and promptly broke down. 

"I h-hate it s-so much, Iris." He sobbed and it thoroughly broke her heart. She ran a comforting hand through his dark hair, whispering gentle words. She knew he wasn't listening to a word she said but the sound itself seemed to make him relax a bit. Iris felt bad for the boy, they had been able to keep much contact over the summer as they usually did due to her family hiding out. She only could wish she had been there as he spent a miserable two months with his father and his fiancee. 

"She's such a nice woman too but I can't help feel to hate her. She ripping him away from and doing it so slowly. I have to watch as he slowly disappears from me, Iris. I want him back so badly." 

Adrian dug his face further into her chest and wept. Iris knew he must be in so much pain because for as long as she's known the Black family ( which is forever ) her godfather, Sirius, and Adrian had leaned on one another for support, Adrian gave her godfather a sense of purpose to get up every day and fight. She wanted to believe that this was just another elaborate prank from the weeping boy but she knew it wasn't. She wished there was something she could do besides sit here and let him cry but that was the only thing she  _could_ do. 

The sudden of footsteps echoed behind the pair and honestly Iris didn't care who it was, she'd hex them into oblivion if they told a soul about what was happening but she didn't have to worry as Alex sat down on her left while Piper sat next to Adrian's weeping body that clung to the Slytherin for dear life. 

"It's okay, Adre," Piper carded her fingers through the hairs near the boy's neck. 

"We're here for you, mate." Iris watched through her own cloudy eyes as Alex grabbed the Gryffindor's hand and squeezed it gently. 

Piper smiled sadly at her before softly opening her mouth, singing an old family lullaby that they all knew by heart. Iris joined in and gently rubbing her friends back as she sang. Alex joined soon after as well - humming softly. 

Adrian lifted his head softly from Iris's chest and smiled drearily, "I must look bad if you're singing that lullaby." The trio chuckled softly as he attempted to soften the mood. The Gryffindor shifted back to his original spot which was between Piper and Iris and stared at the dark sky. 

"Everything's gonna be fine." 

They all knew it wouldn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little insight on the quad's relationship with one another. Also if you wanted to know the lullaby they were singing it's sleepsong from Secret Garden and I like to think Lily would have introduced them all to it.


	4. Chapter 4

The bustling corridor stood still as everyone held their breath, watching with intrigued eyes as the scene played out before them.

"What. Is. This." A voice snapped, making Iris's already pounding head throb even more than it already was. 

She had just been trying to get to her fourth-hour transfiguration class when a group of 7th year Slytherins started towards her, commanding she settle the debt for what her father did to their families. She proposed a simple solution, that they kindly go fuck themselves and of course, it did not end well for her - especially when one of the boys pulled his wand her faster than she could react. So now she was currently laying on the cold stone floor, straining her eyes to see the scene before her. She heard the distinctive voices of Adrian and her ... brother? The voiced became more muffled before slowly lifting a bit; more voices bounced around her head- Alexander and maybe Piper but it truly could be Hermione. 

"Adrian, stop - you're going to kill him!" The bark in Alex's voice struck a chord through her, was it that bad. 

Iris went to lift herself but a wave of pain crashed over her, causing a groan to escape her lips. A dark spot appeared in the corner of her eye and then a voice starts fading in and out, whispering that everything was gonna be all right. She wanted to laugh because clearly, it wasn't especially since the sound of Adrian's fist reached her ears finally alongside the harsh sound of shouting from her older brother. 

"What hit her?! What curse was it?!" She wanted to laugh again as her brother used his quidditch voice at the perpetrators; she didn't find it very intimidating but she guessed he had that crazy look in his eyes so I guess that adds something. 

"It's okay, Iris, Piper is going to get Professor McGonagall." The sweet voice of Hermione Granger washed over her. No, not McGonagall - she's gonna be upset that she missed her lesson. She doesn't want to get detention, she promised her mum that she'd make it past the first two weeks before getting into trouble. A small sob escaped her throat and suddenly her breathing rapidly increased - Mum's gonna be mad at her, she has to get to class. 

"Iris? Ris, it's okay, you're going to be okay!" a body pressed into her side, Adrian, it seems he finally stopped his assault on the wretched boy - hopefully, he didn't succeed in killing him. 

Thunderous footsteps vibrated the floor, startling her. The proud voice of Professor McGonagall rang throughout the hall, and Iris could only assume she dismissed the bystanders. Another powerful voiced filled the area, Dumbledore, and panic shot through her at the sound of it. No, no, no, Mum's gonna be livid. A hard, slamming force of panic ran through her; she had to get up and sort this out. But the world around her swirled before darkening, shit, no, no, no-

~~~~~

The hospital wing was cold, and Harry had never been more terrified than he was currently. His godfather paced around the wing, anger lighting his grey, sullen eyes. His parents were unreachable and Professor Dumbledore had gone to retrieve them himself. Iris twitched in her sleep - a low moan escaped her lips.

"I want names," Sirius hissed sending a scorching glare at the Potion Master.  

Professor Snape held his gaze with the firey Auror, "I'm afraid you are out of your jurisdiction, Black."

Harry waited for the fuming man to attack his professor but it never came; instead, he huffed indignantly, falling into the chair next to him. Harry noticed that he looked significantly looked older, the deep frown etched into his face made him Sirius look far behind his age. The hospital wing became colder, making you wonder why it looked so dreary for a school full of children, and Harry drew his body inward - drawing himself up into the chair. The world felt like it was crashing down around him, his sister was trapped in a sleep-like state and her tormentors got nothing more than expulsion. Well, Adrian Black had done some damage to the main threat - Agoston Lestrange - and landed himself a month's detention and possibly his quidditch privileges taken away. But that was yet to be decided and Harry knew his godfather was stressed over the stunt his son pulled, the Lestrange's are threating to take this before the Wizengamot, which was ghastly because of how low-level it was. Sirius had mentioned how weird it was for a Pureblood family to go before any court, especially Wizengamot. He knew his godfather would thoroughly assess that threat. 

The room became colder and Harry snatched a glance toward the Potions Master; the Professor was staring out of the large window's near the far right corner - glancing out to watch the Whomping Willow with cold eyes. He didn't quite know why he was even here but must be some reason for his presence. Loud, rushed footsteps sounded near the Hospital Wing's entrance - his mother suddenly appeared at the threshold of the room. She caught sight of himself and the others and rushed over. 

"Oh, my darling." Harry had never heard her sound so desperate as she cradled his sister's pale hand, "my little girl, my sweet brave girl." 

Dumbledore entered the room next, his father and Professor Riddle quickly behind him. His father took his place by his mother, a grim look on his face -Harry watched as he placed a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder, trying to keep her steady as his mother let out a shaky breath. 

"Albus, please tell me there's something, anything you can do for her." James's voice was raw and deep. 

Dumbledore motioned Professor Riddle forward. Harry has always had a soft spot for the Defence Against the Dark Art's Professor; he was a brilliant teacher and you could always tell that he knew and understood deeply what he taught. He always forgot that the man was quite well into his later years; his hair was still mostly dark brown with few strands of grey scattered about - Harry also wondered if the Professor used skincare products because he held seldom wrinkles on his face.

Professor Riddle drew his wand and scanned his sister's body; taking his time to feel around for the dark magic in her body. His was face was focussed, an unresponsive frown slowly appeared on his face. 

"Old, dark magic," Professor Riddle's face shifted into disgust, "I've heard of old pureblood families creating their spells back in the day to discipline their children-"

"Scare them more like," Sirius muttered

"But I've never seen something as meticulous as this,"  His frown returned, "I know some old Romanian spells that might work enough for the girl to fight it herself or we can wait and interrogate the Lestranges's." 

Sirius scoffed, " My cousin Bellatrix would rather rot in Azkaban before giving up family secrets." 

James rubbed his face roughly, Harry followed intently as he slowly fell into one of the chairs next to his sister's bed. 

"I don't know-"

"Do it," Harry flinched at the pain lacing his mother's face as she spoke. 

"Lily-" His father tried to get his wife's attention but she defiantly ignored it. 

"Do it, please, save her." 

Professor Riddle looked hesitantly between his parents before casting a look toward himself and Sirius. He sighed heavily before lifting his wand again and readying himself. 

A soft blue light emitted from his wand; the old wizard began a chant in a language Harry had never heard and the blue light from his wand expanded to surround his sister. A painful whimper escaped Iris as the light touched her skin. Harry watched keenly as she twitched again and again. She began to frantically thrash as Riddle's chant grew louder. A scream was ripped from her throat and he flinched, his stomach did summersaults as her screaming grew. 

This was a mistake, he thought, as his sister screamed again. His mother was shaking, her hand clung to his father as she kept herself upright. His father's blank but Harry noticed how he flinched every time a blood-curdling scream fell from his sister's lips. 

Professor Riddle lowered his wand but continued his chant; his voice lowered slowly as his sister's screams became long painful groans and then soft sobs as she struggled mentally, battling whatever had been placed on her. Harry noticed how young and weak she looked crying out, reaching instinctively toward's their mother. 

Lily swiftly reached to comfort her as she cried -  tears lined her own eyes. 

"There's nothing else I can do," Professor Riddle looked toward her sympathetically, "It's in her hands now." 

~~~~~~~~

Adrian paced helplessly in front of the Hospital Wing's entrance, a dark look in his eyes. Alexander sighed loudly and slammed the book he was reading shut, "If you don't sit down and _wait_ I'll come over there and throttle you." 

"You saw how fast the Potter's ran in there and Professor Riddle was with them!" He barked. 

"Well their daughter just got hit by bloody dark magic," Ron Weasley was sat next Hermione, a scowl on his face, "I'd be rather hasty in my movements too, mate." 

Adrain growled at him and went back to pacing. Why haven't they gotten any kind of update? The image of Iris sprawled out on the floor gave him chills and gods the blood-

"I thought you were the werewolf, Lupin?" the oh so docile sounds of Draco Malfoy reached his ears and Adrian glared at him. 

He didn't understand why so many people were here; they weren't anywhere near close to her as Alex, Piper, and himself were. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sat on side of the wall while Ron, Hermione, Piper, and Alex sat parallel to them. He wondered if anyone even cared though, no one seemed too distraught but himself. Traitors, he thought, but he noticed that Alex had been staring at the same page for moments and Piper seemed to focused on keeping the wetness in her eyes from falling. He noticed, reluctantly, that Malfoy was uncharacteristically tapping his wand against his thigh while Blaise seemed to blankly stare ahead of him, a dead look rest in his eyes. Even Ron and Hermione seemed to be a little shaken up too. 

"Adrian, sit  _down."_ Alex hissed, "You're driving me mad!

He opened his mouth to let out hurtful retort but Piper sent him a nasty glare and he scoffed but obeyed none-the-less and leaned against the wall near Alex; the werewolf let out a snort as he still found a way to rebel. Adrian flashed him the finger in return.

The hallway was quiet once again and Adrian let his thoughts drift. Did Oscar and Leo even know their sister was injured?; he hadn't seen them at all but he hoped they knew. He closed his eyes and pictured the blood pooling around his friend's head as she thrashed around helplessly. But the image warped and Agoston Lestrange's bloodied and bruised face popped up in his mind. The bastard just smiled sadistically as Adrian had thrown each punch; it pissed him off endlessly, it was like the bastard didn't care because he had already won. 

A powerful heart-stopping scream came from the Hospital Wing and Adrian rushed forwards but Alex reacted swiftly, grasping his arm. 

"Fucking let me go!" Adrian flailed his body, "She's in pain!" 

Piper's composure broke and she let out a tiny sob. Adrian tossed and turned in the werewolf's arms, he needed to get to her. 

"Adre, we're all concerned-" Another blood-curdling scream echoed through the hall, "but we can't just fucking rush in there! We don't know a fucking thing and could end up hurting her more. I want to barge in there and stop them just as much as you do but we  _can't."_

Adrian collapsed to the floor and let out a noiseless laugh - he was gonna be sick. Alex sank with him and Adrian noticed the tears in his eyes. He wished he'd walked with Iris but he knew it futile to wish. It was done and nothing would change that. He honestly was going to throw up.

They sat there the entire time, even well after her screaming stopped. 

A while after, his father walked out the huge grand doors. Adrian shot to his feet, "How is she?" 

Sirius sighed and shook his head lightly, "I don't quite know, son." Adrian clenched and unclenched his jaw to keep himself from splattering everyone across the walls. 

"Professor Riddle tried his hardest but it's up to her, she has to fight the rest of it," Sirius shuttered, "I've never seen anything like that, it was like she was possessed-" He stopped himself and straightened his posture a bit. "Professor Dumbledore wants all of you to go back to your common rooms-" Adrian opened his mouth to protest, "Iris is in no shape for visitors and you'll need your rest for classes tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a pair of twins to find." 

The group of teens exchanged glances, "The hideaway?" everyone quickly nodded except Malfoy and Zabini. Alex and Adrian shrugged at one another, "Just follows us and don't tell a soul about what you're about to see." 


	5. Chapter 5

A clap of thunder reverberated through the manor; the dark sky made the ancient home look more foreboding. The manor has always held a more iniquitous vibe to it but the howling sound of the storm amplified the effect. A young boy sat in a tall armchair, he held his head high as figures circled him. His mother stood as regal as ever; her long black hair was down, flowing across her shoulders and she wore a simple black satin gown that was cut perfectly to fit her petite waist. Her cold dark eyes scanned the shadowy figures lurking in the dark, but she refused to look toward her son but her long talon-like nails dug roughly into his shoulder. Her husband stood next to her, his eyes betrayed nothing of what he was feeling but he did take the chance to glance toward his son, a pang of sympathy showed in his dark eyes but it disappeared in a flash. 

"You did something very stupid, _boy_." A low voice broke from the shadows. The boy flinched slightly but his mother's nails closed around his shoulder and a fresh wave of pain rolled down his body. He knew he messed everything up but why were they upset? He managed to severely damage the girl, she may not be dead but that should be a good thing! The Head Auror won't be capable to organize any more thorough searches on pure-blood homes, they wouldn't be massacred. 

The man in the shadows appeared to read his thoughts quickly, "You silly boy, with Iris Potter still alive, daddy won't feel the need to seek revenge. And we all know that when people go out of their way to seek vengeance they mess up. They let that rage pool inside of them and start to lose the judgment of rationality. Also with the death of Iris Potter, the filthy little mudblood that's running for Minister would have to end her campaign from the overwhelming amount of grief and Corban Yaxley would positively prevail."

"I couldn't just kill the girl while inside Hogwarts! They'd ship me right off to Azkaban!" He reeled ahead in his seat to object even more but his mother's iron grip became taught and she jerked him violently backward. She didn't hesitate to swiftly reach across and struck him with the back of her hand. Her cold eyes finally met his and she sneered viciously. 

"Do not defy the Dark Lord," she hissed before turning her head toward the man in the darknesses, "Please forgive him, My Lord. Agoston did not mean any disrespect." 

His mother had never been the affectionate type nor was she the tender type but she had never hit him before. No, she usually ordered the house-elves to do all of the punishments before banishing them somewhere horrifying in the basement. His mother was wicked but he guessed that was why she was a ranked member among the Death Eaters. 

"Do not apologize for the boy, Bella," The man slowly emerged from the shadows, a roguish grin plastered on his pale face, "I don't blame you for his genetic mistakes." His eyes drifted toward his father; he calculated the man for a couple of heartbeats before turning back to his mother. His dark brown eyes flooded with affection as gazed up and down her body. He swept a pale hand through his greying brown hair. Even in older age, the man looked unquestionably divine; his pale skin complimented his dark eyes and sleek smokey gray robes - he looked god-like. 

"I believe Ms. Belvina could do better than her brother. Have her carry out her task, alert her instantly." Belvina was Agoston's younger sister, a third-year Slytherin who held her mother's unfriendly demeanor and was the prodigy child. Agoston wondered sometimes if perhaps the Dark Lord had fathered her but he knew his mother could never go against her husband far enough to bear another's child - even if she despised the man. Affairs were fair game but bastard children could cost her her place on the Black family tree and inheritance. 

"The boy must be punished, Bella." The Dark Lord met her eyes evenly.

"As you wish, My Lord." 

~~

"And I thought Pete was the late one." Sirius lifted his watch. His messy-haired friend was almost thirty minutes late. He sighed loudly and leaned back onto the two legs of his chair, lifting his pint to his lips. 

"We've always known he was a busy man, Padfoot," Remus smiled fondly, "Plus, Wormtail owns the place so I find it hard for him to be late."

"He'd find a way." He muttered darkly. 

Their lofty friend let out a strangled gasp from the end of the table but his face held an enormous grin, "Unfair, mate" Sirius showed him a feral smile before taking another sip of his refreshing beer - say what you will about Peter but the man had some of the most satisfying drinks in all of England. Remus had taken a moment to pull out some of his research, a sugar quill placed amid his teeth. 

"I thought these gatherings were supposed to be stressed free, Moony?" 

The man shrugged, "I don't see James the git so technically our gathering hasn't started. Plus, I haven't had the time recently to examine my findings; The Minister has had my department operating nonstop to make sure that the charity gala goes perfectly." Remus and his co-workers had been given the go-ahead for a Werewolf awareness gala were the overly rich could pledge their money and support to the cause but before Remus had been tasked with party preparation, he had been supervising research on a cure for lycanthropy. 

Sirius rolled his eyes, his friend worked himself too hard and he knew he wasn't sleeping as much as he should - dark bags hung permanently under his eyes and his smile always seemed too relaxed, almost as if he lacked the energy to give a proper smile. It was the worst during the full moon when he transformed. The had kept their pack together, even into their late thirties. Sirius had noticed that the last couple of times his wolf had been skinnier and lacked his usual playful demeanor. 

He opened his mouth to question his friend but James Potter, in all his glory, threw the tavern door open, a wide smile plastered on his face, " 'Ello you stinky gits!" Remus glanced up before casting a disappointed glance toward his friend. 

"I wonder how the press would react to know Head Auror Potter, father of four, says the phrase 'Stinky gits'." He muttered before dropping his quill to the table. Sirius stifled a laugh.

"I've had quite a long day, Moony," Their dramatic friend sighed loudly as strolled toward their table - Sirius was almost sad that Peter had closed his tavern down early, "I think I deserve to act like a fifteen-year-old again." 

"More like twelve," Pete grumbled.  

James shot him an incredulous expression, "Oi, that stings, mate." 

Peter raised his hands in defense. James squinted his eyes at the round male before taking his typical spot next to Sirius. A hearty laugh escaped his lips as the prominent pout on his friend's face turned toward him. He was almost positive James was still a teenager but in their moments together, they all felt twenty years younger. These weekly get-togethers had started right after James got married; it was an easy outlet from their adult lives. They were allowed to act however they demand and forget every and all stress clouding their minds. But, lately, their friendly times had become venting sessions. James had spent the last time screaming and thrusting around chairs. It was a couple of days after Iris's accident. Sirius never wanted to witness his friend - or any of his friends - like that. 

James' face morphed into several different expressions, starting with shock and landing in mischief. He reached out toward where he was balancing on his chair legs; Sirius caught the devilish gaze from his friend and attempted to get all four legs of his chair on the ground but he was, sadly, too late. 

He crashed into the ground painfully and he suppressed the urge to whip his wand out and send his worst hexes to his friend. No, he didn't need Mrs. Potter on his arse again for returning James home with random patches of fur or extra fingers. 

"Oh, you're on, Prongs." Sirius launched forward and tackled his friend out of his chair. A high-pitched squeal escaped James' lips. He vaguely heard Peter's belly laughing echoing through the tavern - even Remus seemed to be enjoying the clear display of adult men acting worse than their children. 

They tussled on the floor for a good minute longer than necessary before Sirius gave in - damned James and his overly fit body. 

"I thought ya' stayed mostly in your office, mate." Sirius huffed into his seat, jokingly rubbing his shoulder. 

"I've been snatching some cases here and there." James quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you were the one running around capturing Dark Wizards? You're in charge of my best covert operation but somehow old man Potter can take you on. I think you're the one stuck your office all day, mate." 

It was true, in a way. He had been taking slightly more office days but it wasn't because he was lazy or scared. but because he trusted his team to go on their raids without his constant supervision plus, well, Holly didn't like him to overly risk his life. Especially with the newest development in their relationship. 

"Well, Holly doesn't appreciate me risking my life. You know me, I act too brazenly." A dark hue bloomed over his cheeks. His friends were staring disbelievingly at him, almost pure shock written across their face. 

Remus was the first to break out of his shock and let out a belly laugh and soon Peter was joining him. Sirius felt like a child again with Professor McGonagall staring down on him. He felt ashamed but also not at the same time.  He wasn't used to anything related to relationships; he was more of a one-night stand kinda guy or maybe a short three or four-month relationship but nothing like the year-long one he was currently. Maybe they were rushing into marriage but he had never felt like this for anyone. He thought relationships like this were supposed to be joyful but he had felt nothing but stress for the last couple of months. He knew it came mostly from Adrian's resistance and he understands where his son's coming from but he needs to learn to accept what was inevitable. Holly would be apart of their lives for a very long time. 

"You're whipped, mate." Remus was finally calming down, light chuckles escaping now and again. "I mean only a little over a year and you're wrapped around her finger." 

"Well, you're one to talk, Moony, you're practically at Katie's beck and call." 

Remus gave him a sharp look, "We've been married for sixteen years." 

Sirius crossed his arms childishly and opened his mouth to protest but eventually decided to not say anything. Remus could utterly destroy him in this battle and no one would be surprised because that was their Moony. 

"Don't you think you're moving too fast with Holly?" James was uncharacteristically talking with his softer voice, Sirius had only seen him use with his kids or crime victims. "It doesn't seem like the healthiest of relationships." 

He felt the anger boiling in his stomach, dark and burning as it surged around in his gut. Why couldn't they be happy for him? This wasn't his scene and he wants to settle down with and Holly was excellent for it. He wanted to grow old with her. 

"It's too late now," He barked roughly. "We are gonna get married and she's gonna have my child because guess what? She's pregnant with _my_ child and she'll be _my_ wife. She doesn't want me on cases because she wants me to survive long enough to meet our child. You can think all you want about her but I'm not changing my mind." 

"Mate-" Sirius stood abruptly, cutting off James. He was pissed now and just wanted to go home and see his fiancee. 

"Does Adrian know?" Peter had finally spoken up from his spot at the end of the table, sipping idly at his firewhiskey. He didn't expect his friend to join into the conversation, he normally tried to remain impartial during the arguments. 

"No." He was direct, ready to leave. 

"You're driving him away. At the end of the day, he's always been your biggest supporter. Why won't you listen to him? You know the lad's always had a hard time grasping things, he never grew up with a mother and suddenly in less than a year you're springing this woman on him and forcing him to accept her as his new mum but she'll never be that for him. He only has _you._ Lily, Katie, and Olivia can only play mum to a certain point for the boy. So didn't sit here and spout shit that no one's cared for you before Holly because we all know that isn't true. You're selfish, Sirius. He's hurting because pulling back from him. You should have seen the letter he sent Piper over the summer. He's so conflicted over this because you've chosen _her_ and know she's pregnant. He's gonna feel like he lost you too. So I say this for his benefit, not yours, _grow the fuck up_. We aren't kids anymore, this isn't another little game for you. If you don't straighten up soon people are going to get hurt and you may have to accept losing your son permanently." 

A pregnant pause fell over the room. Sirius desperately fought to push his growing rage down because, in a way, he knew Peter was right. His ego just wasn't ready to agree with him. He was shocked too; Peter had never expressed much in infighting in their group, a few calm words and that was all. Sirius used to think it was because his friend was a coward like he was in school, but it seems he was right about one thing - he needed to grow and realize everything had changed. 

He opened his mouth, ready to send disparaging comment but a large brown barn owl swooped in through an open window near the tavern door, a tiny piece of parchment.attached to its leg. James's eyebrows furrowed as it landed in front of him, "It's Kingsley's." He murmured before pulling the string around its leg. Sirus's anger had started fading as James grabbed the parchment, eyes scanning it. A deeply confused look broke across his face, it looked like he was rereading the same message over and over again.

"James?" Remus prompted. It seemed to break whatever chance his friend was in because he slowly looked up at them. "Are you okay?" 

He gulped, "Agoston Lestrange was found dead outside an Auror hideout." James looked pale, a cold feeling spread throughout Sirius's body - he quickly forgot about the argument at hand. "He was found with a message carved into his chest." 

Remus exchanged glances with Sirius, "What message, James?" 

James laughed, looking almost sick. "They're next, Potter." 

~~~

Iris Potter was bored. She had been released over an hour ago from the Hospital Wing and was told to skip her classes for the rest of the day. She should be thrilled about this but without her friends, she was completely and utterly bored. She had already snuck around the castle, the invisible cloak had wrapped around her tightly as she finally explored some of the secret rooms but it wasn't as fun as it should have been because Adrian wasn't around to make random noises when he discovered something new, or Alex's insightful look on what the room could have possibly been before being abandoned, or Piper's childish jokes when everyone had gotten frustrated at something or someone. So, she now took the initiative to start on the homework she had fallen behind on. 

She had been bound to the Hospital Wing for almost a week before being allowed to leave. Professor Riddle had been by multiple times to personally check up on her, apparently, he was the one to perform a counter-curse on her. She doesn't remember much from the incident - blinding pain and what she's guessing to be the counter-curse. It was horrific, it was like a whirlwind of voices whispering harshly, telling her all of the worst things she could imagine. Oh, and course even more painful than the initial curse itself. She has to remind herself to mark that off her bucket list: get cursed and experience an even more painful counter-curse. 

The Hideaway was cold and uneventful when she was by herself. She tried to occupy her time with leftover homework - the 'hardest' thing was seven scroll potion's essay, she finished that one first - but even that wasn't enough to make to shift her thoughts. Her father had owl'd her that morning with the news: Agoston Lestrange was dead. Even though the boy had cursed her, she didn't want him to die. It didn't sit well for her. She knew Adrian's extended family was fucking crazy but she didn't think they would be capable to kill their child. But, it wasn't confirmed that Bellatrix or Randolph tortured their son but no one could deny that it was suspicious. She couldn't hate Agoston, she had spent a good four years in the same house as him and she had spoken to him multiple times. They had both been on the Quidditch team as chasers. Iris truly didn't think he was a bad person, she's known that for a while and she saw that when he cursed her. He was desperate. 

Iris sighed loudly as she sat on the cooled floor, knees drawn to her chest. Her head was rested atop her knees; a slightly pounding headache hammered in her skull. She groaned frustratedly, throwing her head away from her knees to have it thump against the wall. She let out a tiny 'ow' before rubbing her eyes. She was losing her mind, she forced to sit in the Hospital Wing without any human contact besides Professors and Madam Pomfrey. She hadn't seen her friends in a hot minute and was driven to insanity.  

The wall across the room opened and Adrian Black flaunted inside. He looked like shit, to put it lightly. His wavy black hair was everywhere and his school robes were hanging off his shoulder. She knew her friends would be stressed but she didn't think it would be like this. Alex followed closely behind Adrian and Piper after him. Alex, the ever-observant noticed her first, a bright, wide smile encroached on his face. 

"Iris." He was across the room in seconds, lifting her into his lanky yet strong arms. His scent flooded her nostrils, a strong scent of pine first then the fainter smell of Lavender. It was oddly comforting. "I'm glad to see you." She laughed into his neck. 

"I'm happy I'm back." She pulled away from him to catch a glimpse of Adrian's shoulder before she pulled into another hug but this one was more urgent. Iris could feel his desperation as his arms pulled tighter around her. 

"Never again." His voice was strained and she squeezed him just as hard in return. 

She nodded, "I'll try my hardest." Adrain pulled away and smiled, warm and comforting. Piper gave her a moment, which she appreciated, but then was pulling her into a soft hug. Out of all the hugs from the last ten minutes, Piper's hug was the one who gave her the most comforting, her perfume reminded her vividly of her mother. She didn't say anything but Iris knew what she meant though that hug. She pulled away and grasped her cheeks with her chubby hands and smiled bright enough to blast away a Dementor. 

Iris took a step back and took a glance at her friends - she loved them. She doesn't understand why her eyes started watering but she grabbed her friends and pulled them into a group hug before pulling away.

"Catch me up."

~~

"So you have to go to a Gala to promote Werewolf awareness, but why do you have to go?" Alexander sighed, leaning further back into the newly transfigured sofa. Iris could honestly see the resentment in his blue eyes. 

"Well, I don't know maybe because I'm a werewolf?" Alex rolled his eyes. Iris smacked his arm. 

"You know what I mean, git."

Alex shrugged before casting a glance toward where Piper was tutoring Adrian in Potion's, hopefully, better than she could. "I'm guessing it's because Dad's the frontman for the movement and I'm his son, who, shockingly is a werewolf."  Iris just really wanted to laugh at her poor friend but she knew it was probably inappropriate. Especially because of the desperate look on his face. 

"I, also, have to take a date apparently." Iris did laugh this time because of Alex's grimace. "Not funny!" 

"Just take me." Alex, who was about to speak, spluttered - shocking both of them.  

"W-what?" 

"Take me, Alex, what's hard to grasp about this. I'm the Head Auror's daughter and my mum's running from Minister, It'll boost the movement. I'm practically famous." The werewolf across from her was blushing a bright red; Iris mentally cataloged it for later. 

"Ooi, what are you two up to over there?" Adrian furrowed his eyebrows, scanning the two of them. 

"Oh, hush." Piper slapped his bicep, "It's young love, Adrian." 

Alex coughed loudly, turning even more red in the face and Iris even felt her face heat up too. Young love? Oh, Merlin. 

"I-uh." She coughed too and slowly scooted away from Alex. But he was already ahead of her, rising to his feet and gathering his supplies. "I- just remembered uh- I promised Luna I would help her with her - uh her Transfiguration essay - so - uh I'll get going now." He turned toward the door before stopping right before it. "It'd be lovely if you joined me for the Gala." 

He was out the door and instant later. The sound echoed around the tiny room. The three remaining teens glanced at one another, a weird atmosphere fluttered through the room. 

"Well, I'll say it, he's up to something." Adrian clasped his hands together. Piper hit him harder this time now.

"Go after him, you git." Adrian made a weird noise before getting up and following Piper's orders. 

He grumbled the entire way he left the room; Iris couldn't help but laugh. But the laughter was short-lived before Piper was making her way to sit next to her on the sofa. Iris mentally groaned when she caught sight of her stern face. Her prefect's face. 

"I believe we have to talk." 

Iris groaned, "Please, I can only handle so much, Pipes." 

"C' mon, You and Alex..." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively but Iris picked up the pillow next to her and smashed her friend's face with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a minute. I've had quite a busy week. I promise I'll make it up plus I plan to start actually making it into an actual story but I just really love my children and want to extra build them up, ya know.


	6. Chapter 6

The hallway was empty by the time Adrian stepped out of the Hideaway, echoes of other students whispered from further down. He mentally cursed his friend for his ridiculous walking speed - he knew it was because of those long, lanky legs. He let out an exasperated sigh, debating mentally if he should just turn around and submit to Piper's frustrated, puppy dog look. He decided against it, the least he could do is try and find his strangely embarrassed friend. Why couldn't Piper deal with this? Adrian had never been one for heart-to-heart talks, his dad didn't believe in them. After an uncomfortable conversation last Christmas about the birds and the bees, his father had started diverting him to Lily Potter, the best substitute mother he could have asked for. He was hating Alex and Iris right now.

He was frustrated, what was he supposed to say once he found his friend? He couldn't become in tune with sentiment; maybe that's why Piper sent him - force him into thinking and acting on these emotions. It was just another trait that grouped him up with the Black family.

A clap of thunder sounded outside, and Adrian paused his aimless walking. He tilted his head toward the large, old windows that looked out toward the vast land. He was never a huge fan of storms, but the rain started to pound the windows drawing him closer to the window. He watched lightning strike the ground in the distance; he involuntarily flinched. Another rumble of thunder rolled around him, Adrian hated that for a split second that his childish fear was forgotten. He felt the familiar sensation of resentment pool in his stomach. His father. Sometimes he wished things would magically go back to normal, and that simple thought mocked him nightly. Because nowhere in his world of magic helped him understand how to reach out, or even find a way to openly talk to his father without screaming or throwing hexes. In recent months, he's realized how bad his life was. His father's childhood seemed to spread on his own. He never beat him per se but he caused a lot of damage to his character. He was fifteen and still petrified of thunderstorms nor could he even speak about his emotions without blowing up in some kinda rage. His father never cradled him when he had nightmares, he left for weeks at a time and left him with the Potter's. He didn't hate the Potter's - they practically raised him - but sometimes, Adrian liked to imagine what it would be like if his mother were still alive. Would she cuddle him? Would she be there to talk him through his fits of rage? Would she love him? He'd only seen her face a handful of times. It was usually when he was in France with his grandparents, her parents. She was beautiful and sometimes, Adrian wished his father would have been a deadbeat and then maybe she would have never left him. She would have stayed. 

"Adrian?" He whirled around to see Alex standing behind him, his head tilted in confusion. 

Adrian shook the thoughts from his head gave the best pissed off expression he could - which wasn't too hard given the circumstances. 

"I was suppose to find you, not the other way around, Lupin." The whole situation was childish but that was expected from a bunch of fifteen year-olds. 

Alex raised an eyebrow,"And why is that,  _Black."_   Adrian groaned. 

Stupid Piper and her stupidly gorgeous self for forcing him to interact with another male to talk about emotions. Stupid Iris for getting hurt and missing a week and making him worry. Stupid Alex for clearly having a crush on their best friend and also forcing him to confront him about the clearly obvious connection between them. Stupid stupid stupid. 

"Cut the bullshit." Adrian spat out finally, ready to get this over with, "How long have you liked Iris?" 

Godric, he felt like he was in year two again. He cringed inwardly as Alex began to stutter out a response. This was not their thing at all - fighting and name calling was their thing. 

"I-uh." 

"Black!" Adrian was willing to kiss whoever decided to interrupt this extremely awkward. William Langston, a seventh year Gryffindor, was marching toward him at full speed - a wide cheeky smile plastered on his sun-kissed face. He was an averaged sized male with what Adrian could only describe as fluffy blonde hair and dull brown eyes. He was not too popular and tended to keep to himself most the time but something seemed to push him out of his shell on this particular dreary evening. "Harry's called an emergency Quidditch meeting in the common room." 

Adrian silently praised every deity he could think of as he straightened his posture, "I'll be right there." He turned to his wolfy friend who seemed to look almost as relieved as he was. 

"I guess we'll continue this conversation later?" 

"No, probably not. If Piper asks, we talked about our feelings and cried for hours." 

Alex laughed and wished him a goodnight before turning swiftly in the direction of the Hideout. 

~

Iris felt her heart pounding as Piper bounced back from her position on the couch, a large smile plastered on her face, exposing her beautiful dimples. 

"What about me and Alex?" 

Piper was practically jumping with joy, "You two are going steady, right? We can go cute double dates and it'll be magical but Adrian would need to find a date as well. We can't really leave him hanging." Iris awed at her friend as she continued rambling, a trait she did quite frequently when she was over-joyed. 

"Maybe I can convince Helen Noble, you know the really short blonde in Hufflepuff, to go on a blind date with Adrian - well didn't they date sometime last year? Maybe not - Oh! Maybe I can secretly get Francine Gardner to partner with him on the next Potion assignment and they can start seeing each other and we can all go on cute group dates -" 

"Wait wait," Iris took a deep breath, "First of all, me and Alex are not seeing each other at all, I just offered to be his date for that stupid Gala thing. Second of all, what group dates? Are you seeing someone?" 

Piper's cheeks began growing a bright red and she smiled sheepishly, "Well... it's not official yet but Blaise asked me to go with him on the next Hogsmead trip." 

"Blaise as in Grumpy Slytherin Blaise also known as Blaise Zabini as known as Draco fucking Malfoy's right hand man?" Iris furrowed her brow, a deep frown forming on her face, "You've never even spoken with him. He's also not the friendliest person, I mean you know the horror stories. I mean he hangs out with sodding Malfoy." Iris felt bad as her friend's cheerful face fell but the thought of her jovial friend dating a snake gave her an uneasy feeling. 

"I've only recently gotten to know him but he's been nothing but kind to me and was very concerned about your health, you know. I thought you'd be happy, he is your friend after all." 

"I live with snakes, hell I am one. But you, Piper, are not. You don't see how they talk about people like us, the half-breeds. They are vicious and I only survive because I know how to play the game. If you two become exclusive, you will be required to attend every Slytherin party from then on and trust me they are wild games of cat and mouse. I promise you that whatever Blaise has told you or made you feel, it's not how he will act in public. You will be miserable with him." 

The room grew tense as Piper seemed to be thinking of what she told her. 

"You're jealous." Piper rose from her position next to her and began gathering her belongings, "You're upset that no one from Slytherin really likes or just anyone in general. Blaise likes me for me and he'd _never_ do those things because he actually likes me for me. I mean is it really wrong to want to feel loved by someone? If i get hurt it'll be from my own accord. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be back to my common room before curfew." And with that, she stormed out of their hideout. 

Iris groaned loudly, annoyance sprang from every pore on her body. How dare she call her  _jealous._ She could never be jealous of Piper because she knew how the Slytherin genuinely acted. He was just like every other Pureblood. Entitled. 

The Hideout door opened and half expecting Piper, Iris groaned again, "Come to kick a dead horse even more, Pipes?" 

"Actually I came to see how you were doing and tell you curfew is very very soon." Iris looked up to find Alex leaning against the Hideout entrance. She smiled weakly, "If I ask you to carry me would you take it the wrong way?" Alex raised an eyebrow in surprised and Iris blushed heavily. 

"I mean-"

"I was kidding, I was kidding!" 

Alex laughed and Iris dragged herself off the couch," C'mon, walk me to my dorms Mr. Prefect. I have some shocking news that'll probably kill our poor little Adrian." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and it's not the best but hopefully I can start updating this again.


End file.
